Red Hearts
by Pyrogirl1290
Summary: Shao Li has only one purpose in life. And that is to glorify her family name. But, what will happen when she discovers love for her best friend? Will she end up broken hearted? And what about the whereabouts of her missing father? OC X LU XUN.
1. Where's my daddy?

_My name is Shao Li, and I am an officer of Wu. My father was named Shao Yuan, and he was part of the army once too. He held the name of the mighty Shao family. But then, he disappeared… _

_Before my father vanished, he told me to carry on our family's name, and bring it all the glory and pride. I was the last descendant of our family, since my brother was murdered._

_Not long afterwards, he left me. And he never came back._

_Since then on, I made a promise. I promised that if I am still breathing, I will strive to bring back our family's honor._

_I swore that I will always be called lady Shao. Even if I were to die one day, I will make sure that the Shao family will always be remembered._

_And that is my promise to you… Father._

* * *

It was a beautiful dawn in the kingdom of Wu. The sun had just arisen, but the people of the kingdom had already started the day.

The light shone into Shao Li's room, as she slowly opened her eyes. The day would turn out perfect, just like anyone would predict, but happiness was absent in her heart, just like it's always been.

Nobody ever notices, because nobody really knew. But if you looked deep into her eyes, you would see her loneliness.

She got up, and putted on her armor. She tied her hair like she normally would, and went to the bathroom to freshen herself.

She went outside her chamber, and headed to the mess hall. She came across a few of the officers, and she greeted each of them politely

as they did to her.

Still on the way to the mess hall, she came across Lu Xun; one of the kingdom's strategists.

"Good morning, master Lu Xun." Shao Li bowed to him politely.

"Good morning to you too, Shao Li." He greeted her back. "But, you don't have to address me as 'master'. Just Lu Xun would be fine. Besides, I am your friend."

Shao Li had always been amazed by his humility and manners. She chuckled lightly and said, "But, as a general of a higher status, I must address you with a proper name."

Lu Xun chuckled back as well. "Would you like to accompany me to the mass hall?"

"Of course." She smiled as she blushed lightly.

Lu Xun could always bring some happiness back to her. Sometimes it would fill in the absence of happiness in her heart.

The two were great friends. Shao Li had a physic connection to fire, and so did he.

Not long after, the two reached the mess hall; Lu Xun opened the doors, as a roar of sound filled her ears.

"Well, I'll see you around then." Shao Li said with a smile as she left to the nearest available bench.

He chuckled softly and took a seat next to Zhou Yu, like he always does.

Shao Li had grabbed a few meat buns and some water and started eating.

But then she realized that she was sitting next to the one and only; Gan Ning.

The pirate turned his head and saw the young girl. He smirked cockily and said, "Ha… Look who's here…"

"*Sigh*… What do you want this time? _Another _rematch?" She said while chewing on her meat bun.

"You read me like a book." He said sarcastically. "So how about it?"

"Hmph… Very well… But make it quick." She said while she smirked.

Shao Li has bit of a split personality. When it comes to battling, she is rough and tough, also very confident. Her strikes are deadly, just like a fully matured warrior's. But when it comes to meetings and non-battle related conversations, she's funny and very well-mannered.

And once again, her 'good' self took control, "I have something I need to do… Maybe next time."

"Yeah I know what you're trying to do." He said sarcastically. "You're too scared to battle me."

The young girl's fist automatically shot itself to Gan Ning's torso. Although he was wearing armor, it still hurt. Of course, she was smart enough to heat up her fists so it didn't really hurt as much when she punched him.

By this time, Gan Ning had a permanent mark of Shao Li's fist on his armor.

"Oh, come on! That's the third armor this week!" He whined.

Shao Li chuckled at his immaturity and said, "I'll see you around, pirate."

"Yeah, whatever." He replied rudely.

Shao Li then left the mess hall and closed the doors behind her.

The young girl ran into her room and gathered her weapons, and ran into the stables. She brought out her horse; Black Blitz, and quickly placed a saddle on his back.

"Father… Where are you..?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~ Pyrogirl1290**


	2. My brother's death

Red Hearts

_Everyone comes… Then they leave._

_Along with my all happiness._

_My family is no different._

_Mother died on my birth._

_Brother was brutally murdered._

_And father… He's out there… Somewhere._

_Sometimes I wonder why he left._

_Sometimes I wish he'd come back._

_And sometimes I'd go look for him, all day and night._

_When father left,_

_He took my happiness with him._

_Just like everyone else._

* * *

Listen closely… What can you hear?

Wind blowing leaves and blades of grass…

The birds chirping a harmonious tune…

The sound of a ribbon flapping in the wind.

That ribbon was the one Shao Li wore in her hair.

That ribbon was always untied. She said the ribbon was a gift from her mother. That ribbon was tied around her wrist, on the day she was born.

And there she stood, in the middle of a field. Standing before her were two headstones.

Engraved on one of the headstones, was a face of a beautiful woman. Below the portrait was a few goodbye words that said, _'Here lays the body of Ming Xin. May she always be remembered in our hearts.'_

On the other headstone was a portrait of a handsome young man. Below it, were the similar farewell words that stated, _'Here lays the body of Shao Han. May he always be remembered in our hearts."_

Those two people used to be her entire world. Ming Xin was her mother, and Shao Han was her brother.

Shao Li stared at the two graves. She was reading those words over and over again, replaying the words in her head like a broken record. She never actually experienced 'family happiness'. Pain, loneliness, anger, and fear were the only things she ever felt.

One look on her brother's portrait, and the horrible memory of his death would flash before her eyes.

* * *

"_Stop!"_

"_STOP!"_

"_**STOP!**__"_

_The night was dark._

_She was 12._

_And her brother was 17._

_Shao Li was tied to a chair._

_Shao Han was being stabbed by a man wearing a black cloak._

"_AAAGH!"_

"_NAAAAAAAGH!"_

"_**BWAAAAAGH!**__"_

_Her poor brother was being stabbed to death._

_His shrieks filled the lonely night._

_And he was loosing too much blood._

_The little Shao Li was crying._

_She was yelling, "STOP" repeatedly._

_But the man didn't listen._

"_W-why?"_

"_Why me?"_

_They were his last words._

_The cloaked figure had done his job._

_So he left._

"_B-brother…!"_

"_**BROTHER!**__"_

* * *

Suddenly, she could hear the sound of horseshoes stomping onto the ground.

She didn't panic. She knew exactly who it was.

Not long after, the sound of the horseshoes stopped, and footsteps approached her. The figure then stood beside her.

"You must really love them… Don't you?" The figure spoke.

Shao Li recognized that voice anywhere. That was the voice of her companion; Lu Xun.

"I'm not sure… I've never really known them before." She said softly. "I'm not sure if I loved them… But, love is an irrational emotion, and yet I wonder how it would feel… What is it exactly? "

"Love is a very special feeling." He said. "You can say it is irrational, and yet we are bound to feel it anyway. People have many definitions for it. Each of their definitions is unique and special."

"If you say everyone has a definition of it… What is your definition of love?" Shao Li asked curiously.

"Well… I'm not sure yet." Lu Xun said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I'll have to say it's a strange and uncertain feeling. For now."

"Yes… A strange emotion… That's what love is…" Shao Li said to herself. "I guess I can say that…"

Lu Xun then boarded his horse once again and faced the direction of the palace. "Are you coming?"

Shao Li looked his way and smiled. She then boarded her horse and said, "Do you think you're fast enough to beat me?"

Lu Xun chuckled aloud and rode next to her.

"You're on." He said as he rode off as fast as his horse could go. "Don't get too down when I beat you!"

Shao Li chuckled and rode off after him.


	3. Chaos

Red Hearts

_Look at me…_

_What can you see?_

_A strong warrior_

_A brave fighter_

… _A scared little girl_

_Look into my eyes…_

_What can you see?_

_Fear…_

_Confusion…_

_Burden…_

_Pain._

_Emotions never matter._

_Romance is dead._

_Listen to my words_

_And listen closely._

_I will find my father._

_Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_

Shao Li's POV

I'd do anything to fulfill my promises. They are the most important things to me. But no promise is more important to me, as the promise I made for my father.

That small promise has become my entire life. It became my life's goal. Nothing was more important, and yet those feelings always come back.

I'm not quite sure what those feeling are…

I would spend most of my time in the library. Trying to find out what I am feeling. Until one day, I found the answers I was looking for.

Loneliness and fear.

They were the feelings I felt.

They were my doubts.

And it's true.

I fear that I will let my father down. I fear that I will disappoint the kingdom of Wu. I fear that I will… Die…

I feel lonely because I am the only one I trust. Nobody ever bothered to help me. All, but one.

That person is Lu Xun.

He was the only one who wanted to help me. He always said I could trust him, and that I should believe in him.

Lu Xun was the only one who made those feelings went away…

I like him… A lot.

But… I can't trust him…

What if he betrays me?

What if… He… Leaves me…? Like everyone else…?

* * *

Normal POV

The sun is starting to set, in the land of Wu. The farmers are starting to herd their animals back into their barns. And the children are going back into their houses.

It was quite peaceful for a land in war. But still… That is the land of Wu.

Although the palace is huge, and occupied with generals and soldiers, it was dead silent.

That is because the palace _is_ deserted. Everyone was invited to a celebration in the Wu war ships. Well, everyone except for the general and soldiers chosen to stay, and guard the palace out of intruders and surprise attacks.

This time, the officer that has been chosen to stay was Lu Meng.

At first, he was quite upset about having to stay, but then Sun Jian mentioned that he gets to nap for as long as he wakes up when an attack happens. Lu Meng was totally pumped to stay after _that_.

They used twenty large war boats. Seventeen of them were used by the soldiers (Wu has a large amount of soldiers. The only took 10/900 of them. Okay, so they can't take _all_ the boats for the other thousands of soldiers), while 3 of them were used by the officers.

Meanwhile, in one of the war boats were the most well known officers of Wu.

And, of course, everyone was enjoying their time. Most of the men in the ships were drunk, but only a few of them were _heavily_ drunk. Gan Ning and some other officers were just that.

"Hahaha… *HIC* Ling Tong! *HIC* Over here…! *HIC*" Gan Ning said sleepily.

Ling Tong wobbly made his way to Gan Ning, as they put their arms over each other's shoulders and swayed lazily while laughing pathetically.

The only ones that weren't drunk at all were Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun (Who refused to get drunk), and of course Shao Li.

She was too lost in her thoughts to drink any alcohol.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere, and hit Shao Li in the shoulder. She gasped, and stepped back, since she was standing on the edge of the boat, Shao Li bumped the fence, and the boat suddenly tipped, making her fall out of the boat.

"We're under attack!" Sun Quan yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

That arrow, in fact, came from a Wei war boat. Luckily, there were only 5 of them.

The boats once again, sent another wave of arrows.

Shang Xiang (She's not heavily drunk) quickly broke from her conversation and yelled, "Everyone take cover!"

"W-wait! Where's Shao Li?" Sun Shang Xiang yelled once again.

The princess only received blank faces from everyone else. "She didn't fall of, right?"

Xiao Qiao gasped. "Oh my… She can't swim!"

They're thoughts were right for sure. Shao Li made immediate contact with the water, making a huge splash, and quickly sinking like a rock. (She's wearing a battle armor.)

Lu Xun quickly dived into the water, and searched for the unfortunate girl.

Shao Li had her eyes shut tightly. This was exactly what she feared; dying too soon. But she knew she had to do _something_. Shao Li started to move her arms and legs in an attempt to swim, but her hand was caught to a very large and very long seaweed. She tugged her hand violently, but all that did was make the seaweed's knot around her arm even tighter, soon enough, her arm started to bruise and bled in the grip of the seaweed. Before long, she ran out of oxygen. Her body had lost its control, and Shao Li had lost her consciousness.

Lu Xun dived in as deeply as he could, while searching for his friend, and came up to the surface again, to take in oxygen. He had repeated that routine for hours, not to mention how difficult it is to float while wearing a battle amour, everyone else had already defeated the Wei ships easily. Now it's just Lu Xun who hasn't completed his task.

And now, Lu Xun was becoming more, and more desperate to find his friend. The water was pitch black, now that the moon had arisen. He decided to try one last time, but now, he saw her. Shao Li was floating helplessly, while a stream of crimson red fluid encircled her arm and shoulder.

He went up to he surface and took the deepest breath he ever had before diving once again, into the black waters. Lu Xun swam down as fast as he could towards Shao Li. As soon as he reached her, Lu Xun grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up, but something was holding her down. Lu Xun took a closer look at her arm, and realized that it was caught by seaweed, and the crimson fluid was blood. He quickly took out a knife and cut the seaweed, quickly releasing Shao Li.

Once again, he pulled her up to the surface. As soon they reached it, Lu Xun quickly inhaled oxygen like there will be no more tomorrow.

"I've got her!" Lu Xun yelled to the generals on the boat.

"Excellent!" Sun Jian replied. "We're throwing down a rope, right now!"

As if on cue, a rope came gliding down towards them. Lu Xun caught the rope, and immediately yelled, "Got it!"

Ling Tong, and Sun Ce, immediately pulled the rope up.

Lu Xun was holding onto the rope with one hand, and he was holding Shao Li with the other.

Not long afterwards, Lu Xun's hand grabbed the boat's deck, and quickly climbed up. He hopped on, and dropped himself and Shao Li on the deck. "She's alive. She's just unconscious." Lu Xun breathed heavily.

Shang Xiang picked up Shao Li's bruised hand, "How did her arm get bruised?"

"It was caught in a large seaweed." Lu Xun panted. "She should be okay…"

Luckily, a medic was on that boat.

He quickly stitched her wounds, and laid her in the boat's small shack. The medic said, she did get some water in her lungs, but she coughed it all out, as soon as he started treating her.

* * *

Shao Li's POV

Insolent fool…

How could I have let myself get hit by an arrow? Let alone get tangled in seaweed!

This is an embarrassment.

I have bestowed shame upon the Shao clan…

I guess… I must be relieved that I am still alive… But, why aren't I?

Did I _want_ do die?

…

…

… I guess… I do…

I'm not sure _why_…

Is it because my loneliness?

Is it because… I'm… Left out…?

Is it because… B-because…

…

…

…

…

* * *

How do you guys feel about cliff hangers? ~ Pyrogirl1290


End file.
